Oh Boys!
by Nikkixoxo
Summary: Rewritten! Amu Hinamori and Utau Hoshina have been best friends since they can remember, so attending the same college isn't much of a surprise. They are easily the sexiest girls on campus, but two equally attractive men have come into play. Playboys vs. Playgirls my friends. Game on. Rated M for Language and Lemons. Mostly Amuto, slight Kutau.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I know it has been about 5 years now. I have no excuse but to say so much has been going on in my life. I stopped writing because I never had time for it anymore and I wasn't confident in my writing at all. Looking back, I know there was a reason for that. However, I was sitting around today and I started looking back at my old stories and I decided I want to finish Oh Boys. I honestly can't even finish my story that I already started because it was so poorly written, so I am starting completely over and bringing you a new and improved story. Hopefully you can appreciate my writing skills and plot skills a little more now! I want it to be known that this story is similar but not completely the same as the old one. Hopefully you all still like it! Enjoy.**

 **I do not own Shugo Chara.**

 **6:30AM, Monday Morning**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

 _SLAM_

"Ugh, shut up"

Rising from bed, head fuzzy, Amu tried to think of reasons as to why she should skip her 8am. But it's the same as every other Monday, Wednesday and Friday; she didn't have a good enough excuse.

Rubbing the makeup from the night before into her eyes, successfully transforming herself into a raccoon, she rolled out of bed. The pinkette looked over to her roommate's side of the room and could just barely make out two sleeping lumps under the covers in the darkness. Well, she wasn't about to wake them up.

She left the curtains closed, blocking out the morning sunlight, and undressed. She slipped into her robe and shower shoes, grabbed her shower caddy and towels, and made her way to the communal bathroom.

The scalding water rushed to meet her bare skin. She scrubbed her hair and lathered herself in soap, washing away the previous night. Utau and herself had gone to the bar for a couple of drinks and, per usual, had met a few guys and ended up drinking more than they had planned. When the shots of tequila came out they were both done for.

Her head buzzed just thinking about it. The sunglasses were coming out today.

Their usual weekend consisted of parties and bar-hopping. They either brought men home or went home with them, whichever is easiest at the time. Last night was the girls' turn to host the sleepover.

Amu scrubbed away the grime and the dirt from the bar. It wasn't the cleanest place they had been to this year, but it was cheap. College students thrive off of cheap.

She turned the water off and grabbed her towels to dry off. Stepping back into her slippers, she slipped her robe back on, threw her hair up in the towel and headed back to her room.

Her hall was silent. Nobody was stupid enough to pick up an 8am class on a Monday morning besides her, it seemed.

A door opened and a random guy walked out of his room and into the bathroom she was just in. Unisex bathrooms were about the only downside to living in her dorm. No girl likes to go wash up at night only to have a guy walk in and start peeing in the urinal behind you. Yuck.

Amu Hinamori attended the most expensive, beautiful college in all of Japan: Seiyo University. With the best professors, the most exquisite food, and fabulous dorms, there was no way Amu could have picked anywhere else. And neither could her childhood best friend, Utau Hoshina.

Amu and Utau have been attached at the hip since the first day of preschool, where they both walked into the classroom with the same backpacks. They have been inseparable ever since.

Amu Hinamori was born into an extremely wealthy family, and grew up with little attention from her parents. Her mother was a private lawyer and was never home, constantly with her clients or in the courtroom. Her father was a CEO for the second biggest corporation in Japan, second only to Utau's parents, the co-CEOs of Easter Inc.

Utau had a situation exactly like Amu's, and so they grew up very close. The two best friends always understood each other and exactly what the other was going through. When both parents forgot about Amu's 15th birthday, Utau was at her house to help her blow out the candles. Likewise, when Utau's parents forgot about her senior prom, Amu was stuck to her side all night. They were basically sisters.

Amu and Utau attended the same private high school where they blossomed; mentally and physically. Men threw themselves at the two girls due to their perfect physiques, and so they came to realize the affect they had on the opposite gender. After discovering alcohol and sex, they never looked back.

The hallway was surprisingly cold for an April morning. Wrapping her robe tighter around her body, Amu softly padded down the corridor, heading to the last door where her room resided. She was praying she didn't come in contact with anybody. She did not feel like socializing at 7 in the morning.

Amu took her card out of her robe pocket and swiped to get into her room, started punching in her keycode, then froze.

 _Mmm._

Quietly, she placed her ear against the door. She could have sworn she just heard a moan.

A few seconds passed, and nothing.

Again, Amu swiped her card, punched in her keycode, and slowly opened the door.

Only to see Utau bouncing on top of the guy she brought home last night, her mouth clamped shut by his hand.

They didn't even hear the door open.

Amu palmed her forehead, "Fuck, Utau, you really couldn't wait until after I left for class."

Two heads froze and whipped towards the door, looking for the location of the voice in the darkness of the room. Locking onto her roommate, Utau relaxed and smirked, "What? You're not enjoying the show?"

The boy beneath Amu's best friend didn't know what to do. Daichi, the captain of the college's basketball team, had never found himself in such a situation before.

Tall, dark hair, chocolate eyes; he is certainly Utau's typical prey. They'd been fucking for weeks now, and even though he was beginning to develop feelings for her, Utau felt nothing for him.

"Who ever said that? I was just a little upset that you left me out." Amu slipped her robe off and heard the soft _thump_ of it hitting the floor. Slowly, she sauntered towards the bed, "I just thought we had a better relationship than that, Utau." She didn't feel cold anymore.

Eyes wide, Daichi was starting to believe he was still asleep. There was no way these girls were about to do what he was thinking.

"Of course we do, Amu. Why don't you come join us then?" Utau wiggled her hips, fully aware of Daichi's length beginning to grow inside her again.

The pinkette jumped up onto the bed and placed herself on top of Daichi's chest. Her back to Utau, she straddled his waist and lowered her face directly above his. "Is this fine with you Daichi? Feel free to tell me to leave."

Daichi stared, speechless, at this beautiful woman who just mounted him. His mouth opened but nothing came out. His desire to continue where him and Utau left off was growing by the second, and so was his erection. Utau wiggled again and before he could shift his focus to her, Amu reached down, snatched his chin and slammed her mouth to his.

Amu opened her mouth and her tongue danced into his mouth, fighting with his for dominance. She grabbed his left hand and lead it to her breast and the right hand soon followed. Utau started to bounce again, moaning and gasping as his length filled her up again and again. "Amu, turn around."

Removing her lips from Daichi's, Amu turned and faced Utau whilst sliding back until her sex was directly above his face. Accepting the task at hand, Daichi darted his tongue out, attempting to pleasure the girl above him. One finger slid in, then another two.

Utau grasped her best friend's face and smashed their lips together, moaning into her mouth. Amu grabbed Utau's breast and pinched her nipple whilst their tongues tangled.

"Fuck," Daichi groaned into Amu's dripping sex, "I'm almost there."

The girls stopped. Giggling, Amu looked at Utau and whispered, "Well, that just won't do."

Utau removed herself from his length. Amu followed, removing herself from atop his mouth. Confused and a little dazed, Daichi sat up and sent a questioning look their way.

Utau laid on her back and spread her legs for her best friend. Amu turned around, bent over and stuck her ass in the air. Daichi caught on. Kneeling behind, Daichi grabbed a hold of Amu's hips and slammed into her. Groaning, Daichi pounded into her over and over again. Amu hissed and moaned into Utau's hot sex, granting a gasp from the blonde.

 _At least I found my excuse to skip class._

* * *

"DO YOU WANT TO GET BREAKFAST OR NOT?"

"WOULD YOU JUST WAIT FIVE MORE MINUTES!"

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 45 MINUTES UTAU, HURRY UP!"

"OK!"

Amu tapped her freshly manicured nails against the counter and waited impatiently for her roommate to finish getting ready. She had really worked up an appetite this morning and was ready for her croissant lightly toasted with a poached egg on top, strawberries, and orange juice; her regular. Her stomach growled at her.

"I am so going by myself tomorrow morning," Amu whispered to herself.

"Yeah right. As if you could go anywhere without me."

Utau strolled into the kitchen, her heels clicking against the tiled floor as she walked. Dressed in a cream 3/4 sleeve dress with her newest jacket, hair in a high pony, and her favorite pair of pumps, Amu's best friend looked fabulous.

"I think I could manage breakfast on my own bitch. And why are you wearing heels? We're going to class after breakfast dummy."

Utau smirked and clicked past Amu, opening the door, "Whatever you say, babe. And because I look good, why else would I wear them?"

Amu rolled her eyes. She was wearing her favorite outfit: her best pair of dark wash skinny jeans, accentuating her tiny waist and perfectly sculpted ass, her favorite bra underneath a white tank top stopping above her belly button, and converse. Today was going to be a good day.

Amu's stomach grumbled up at her again. Grabbing her bag and sunglasses, she followed Utau out the door.

"So what do you think of Daichi? I know you hadn't really had a chance to meet him before this morning since you've been so busy lately."

Amu was double majoring in business and international relations. With her sophomore year almost done, she was constantly preoccupied with her classes. Her parents fought over her major throughout her entire high school career; whether she was to take over the corporation or the law firm when she graduated college. Her father finally won after his corporation earned the title of 2nd highest ranking in sales throughout Japan.

Amu tried telling her parents how she wanted to go to school for art, her greatest passion in life. That was shot down as soon as it fell from her mouth. No daughter of theirs was going to waste their money going to college for something as ridiculous as art. It wasn't even allowed as her minor.

"I know, I feel like all I ever do is study at the library every night. It's horrible. I want to be in my art studio painting away my heart's content instead of studying for my four exam next week." She sighed.

Walking up to an intersection, the girls waited for the green light to cross the street. Amu couldn't stop thinking about breakfast.

"I like him though." Amu continued. "He's great in bed. No wonder you've been fucking his brains out for the past month. What about you though? Do you like him?"

The light flashed green and they strutted across the dashed white lines to the other side of the road.

"I wouldn't go that far. I mean he's great, he's 100% my type, he's amazing in bed, so sexy, and an athlete, but for some reason I just can't see myself ever being in a relationship with him. I think I have commitment issues Amu."

Turning the corner, the dining hall came in sight. Amu could not wait to get her hands on that croissant."I think we both have commitment issues. But you are Utau Hoshina. You will know when you find the right guy. I think we've both slept with enough men to know the difference between lust and love and I have a feeling Daichi is just lust. It is for me after this morning."

Neither of them had ever been involved in a serious relationship before. It was easy to come to the realization that guys their age didn't want them for a relationship, only for sex. Not that they minded. Undoubtedly, the two best friends would much rather have a hook-up than a boyfriend.

Utau grinned at her best friend, "Well then why don't we just share him from now on. I'm sure he won't object."

Giggling, they finally reached the dining hall. They walked up the steps, talking about that morning. Amu reached out to grab the door handle-

 _Slam!_

The door swung open into Amu, smashing into her forehead.

"Fuck."

Everything happened in a matter of moments. Amu took a step back and found herself teetering off the edge of the top step, completely off balanced. She felt her body begin to fall back. Reaching out, she tried to grasp the railing but only felt air. She shut her eyes and prepared for the inevitable decent down the staircase.

Warmth wrapped itself around her bare waist, and the plunge downwards came to a halt.

She opened her eyes to blue. All she could see was blue. She was floating within a midnight sky, and coming down was not an option. Unable to look away, she realized the last thing she wanted at that moment was to break this trance.

Then she realized how close they were. All she had to do was tilt her head forward and her lips would touch his.

She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"You should probably watch which door you're walking into." His voice was smooth silk, draped around her body. She wanted more, craved it even.

Meeting his stare, Amu replied, "You should probably watch which door you're walking out of."

Her mysterious savior looked down at her and smirked. Her heart beat quickened and her attention shifted from blue eyes to his soft, upturned lips. He was beautiful. She had never seen such a perfect man in her entire life and was finding it hard to believe he was real.

Still wrapped in his arms, her own lips curved into a dazzling smile. She watched as blue shifted downwards to focus her own lips and couldn't help but notice how he seemed as transfixed on her as she was on him.

After what seemed to be hours later, but was really only seconds, he helped her back onto her feet. The man removed his arms from around Amu and she felt colder. She immediately wanted them wrapped around her once more.

He seemed to feel the same way, standing as close to her as possible without touching. "Well, I was walking out of the exit. So what you're saying is that I should also start exiting through the entrance? It didn't seem to work out too well for you."

Amu looked above the door and read the sign. _Exit._ Her and Utau were not paying any attention whatsoever as to which door they were entering, too focused on their thoughts of croissants and commitment issues.

She could feel the heat tickle the back of her neck and forced it back from her cheeks. Amu did not blush. "Well thanks for helping me, babe." She flashed him another smile.

Still smirking, the man looked her up and down. His eyes roamed her body, stopping at her exposed waist, her chest, then her eyes once more. Again, she was captured in a river of blue as he locked onto her honey gaze. "No problem at all, Pinky. Enjoy your breakfast."

He took one more look down her body before stepping back and taking his leave. Amu couldn't help but feel slightly turned on by that smoldering look he had in his eyes.

Finally she came out of her daze and shifted to look at Utau.

Who was laughing at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Amu could feel the blush creeping up her neck again.

"Are you kidding me? You should have seen your face. I actually thought you were going to start drooling." Utau giggled and proceeded to walk into the dining hall, leaving the dazzled pinkette to relive her encounter with the mysterious babe in her head.

Following her best friend, through the correct door this time, Amu couldn't help but think:

 _I'm going to have to look for that boy again._

 **Thank you guys for reading, I really hope you liked it. I will not promise frequent updates but I do promise to ride this story out until the end this time.**

 **Please R &R**

 **~Nikki**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

 **I DO NOT OWN COSMOPOLITAN MAGAZINE**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **6 months later**

The fall breeze whistled through the air, compelling Amu to wrap her beige sweater around herself tighter. The air had a crispness to it, yet jeans and a light sweater were more than enough to keep her warm.

Autumn had always been Amu's favorite season. By the time August rolled around, she could not wait until the first leaves began to change. Yellows, oranges, reds, and purples; everything always came together to create such a vision of beauty. Pumpkin pie, apple cider, apple picking, carving pumpkins, dressing up for Halloween, and even Thanksgiving where she could see her parents and tell them of everything that had been happening in her life. She couldn't think of a better season.

Following the painted brick pathway back to her dorm room after class had never been so soothing. Amu was excited to be starting her new semester as a junior. She was loving her new classes, especially the art class she was able to pick up without her parents finding out. If they found out, Amu would never hear the end of it, but she didn't care. She couldn't wait for it to begin.

Pulling her scarf closer, she continued the walk, taking in the colors of Fall and every chirp she heard above her head. A canvas was already painted in her head: a beautiful Autumn day. The leaves in the trees were already changed, while some had escaped to sit on the earth. Bird's flying above the trees, training their young for the flight to the South. She stepped off the sidewalk and heard the fallen leaves crunch beneath her feet. This was her happy place.

"AMU!"

Startled out of her daydreaming, Amu turned her head towards the voice only to see one of her good friends running up to meet her.

"Hey Rima. What's up?"

Amu had met Mashiro Rima her freshman year. As a general education course, she had taken theater and met her where she had instantly taken a liking to the 5 foot tall blonde. From the start of the class Rima had been adamant that she did not want a spot in the play, claiming she absolutely hated being the center of attention. Come to find out, her doll-faced friend belonged nowhere else but in the spotlight. Rima was the best actress that Amu had ever seen and was not shocked to find out she became a theater major after watching her in the big play last year.

Rima raised her doe-eyes to Amu's. "I just heard that the basketball team is throwing a massive party tonight. Supposedly everybody is going so we should go with them, Amu."

Surprisingly, Amu had yet to attend a party hosted by the basketball team. Utau had "dated" a player on the team last year, as well as had that "relationship"with Daichi, but by the time basketball season had come around they were already through and she never felt like going. We usually hit the bars instead.

Winking, Amu teased, "Oh, definitely. That new captain of theirs is so damn sexy, how could we miss it?" She knew that Rima had her sights on Nagihiko Fujisaki for a while now, and she had a feeling that the interest was mutual.

Rima blushed. "He is so beautiful. But I don't know Amu, I'm too scared to make a move. What if he thinks I'm like 12 or something and kicks me out of the party. I look it."

Amu laughed at her worrisome friend. It had been a long time since she last cared about what a man thought of her. She was sexy and she knew it, and Rima had to start thinking like that.

"Rima, you are absolutely gorgeous. Any guy in their right mind would try to get with you, especially a guy like Nagihiko. He has been eyeing you for a long time, girl."

The redness creeped up Rima's neck yet again, and she began to shake her head at her pink-haired friend. "I just can't see him ever coming on to me. Well, either way, we won't know unless we go to that party."

"Definitely," Amu agreed, "and hopefully I can find a hottie there for myself too."

The friends giggled to each other and continued their stroll back to the dorms, chatting about whatever came to mind.

When they reached the door to the building a new voice called out Amu's and Rima's, names. They both turned around to see a girl bouncing over to them, ecstatic as always.

"Amu! Rima! It's been such a long time since I've seen you guys! I've missed you both so much!"

Rima sighed. "Yaya, we both saw you on Monday. We are all in the same math class this semester, remember?"

Yaya Yuiki furrowed her brow and wrinkled her forehead, concentrating hard on remembering five days prior. Her head snapped up, eyes wide, "Oh yeah!" She giggled. "I forgot. All these new classes have my brain turned to mush. I hate the beginning of a new semester."

The three girls walked into their dorm and pushed the button for the elevator. "Oh, Yaya," Amu began while waiting for the elevator to pick them up, "the basketball team is throwing a party tonight. Do you want to come with us? So far it's Rima and I, but I'm sure Utau will be more than happy to join us."

 _Ding_

The doors opened and the girls stepped inside. Amu pressed the button for floors 5 and 7.

"Wahhhhhh, I can't tonight! I have ballet and our recital is coming up soon, I can't miss it. I'm so sorry Amu!"

Amu cringed at Yaya's volume in the small space. Yaya was always a fun time and was usually the life of the party. She was that girl who danced on the tables and stripped for anybody willing to watch. Amu loved her, but she could be extremely childish at times. She could only handle her in small doses.

"It's alright Yaya. There will be other parties. It's only Friday anyways; there will be parties tomorrow night." Rima was always better at handling Yaya than Amu.

The elevator dinged at floor 5 and Rima and Yaya walked off the elevator. Yaya said her goodbyes and Rima promised to text Amu about meeting up tonight. The door closed on her friend's backs and Amu was left to her thoughts.

Of course, immediately her thoughts went to him.

It had been a whole 6 months since she had laid eyes on him. Her mysterious stranger. She never even got his name, so she couldn't look him up anywhere. She had been unable to shake the feeling of his arms around her waist: the way they had enveloped her and fit so perfectly around her body. She had been with so many men and never had lingering thoughts like this. So why him? It hadn't mattered how many guys she slept with since. She couldn't get those beautiful eyes out of her head. They were so vivid in her mind still, 6 months from then.

Over her summer break she had sat in her studio and tried painting those eyes, portraying them as the color of the ocean. She would probably never see him again, but deep down, all she wanted was to get another glimpse of that boy who saved her from her certain plunge down the steps of the dining hall. Just a glimpse.

 _Ding_

The doors to floor 7 separated and Amu made her way down the hall to her apartment-style dorm room. Unlocking the door, Amu walked inside and saw her best friend at the kitchen table reading her favorite magazine, Cosmopolitan.

"Hey, did you know that 49% of men claim that watching porn has no effect on their sex lives? I don't think I believe that because some guys have pulled some pretty freaky shit on me before; shit like that could only be from a porno."

Amu could only chuckle at her sex-crazed best friend. "I totally know what you're talking about."

Utau shrugged and went back to her reading. Amu walked towards the cabinets and started to make herself some lunch.

"So," She started, "I guess the basketball team is throwing a huge party."

Glancing up from her magazine, Utau looked at Amu. "Where did you hear that?"

"I met up with Rima before I got home. She told me everybody was going, and you know her; there's no way she would pass up an opportunity to see the man of her dreams."

Utau grinned, picturing her friend's excitement at the news of the party. "She'd probably orgasm if she came within ten feet of the guy."

Amu laughed at the thought. "I don't know, I think she's actually developing a backbone. Maybe she'll pull a move on him tonight."

"Yeah and maybe pigs will fly. Are you going?"

"Yeah I think it's going to be fun, you should come. It's not like you'll see Rhythm; he graduated last semester."

Utau set her magazine down, curling her legs underneath her in the chair. "Yeah, sure I'll come. I'm not worried about Rhythm though, he's old news. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up. I doubt has anything else to do on a Friday night besides crash a college party."

"What was his major anyways?" Amu asked.

"I think he was some kind of dance major. It's like his parents knew exactly what he was going to do with his life when they named him."

"He must have had a perfect body then."

"You have no idea. Why do you think I was screwing him for so long? Oh God, and the way he could move his hips-"

"Alright, TMI. Your boytoy, not mine."

Utau smirked, "Oh please, as if you've never experienced a guy like that. They're the best in bed. Plus, I haven't gotten laid in over 3 weeks. Give a girl a break and let her dream."

Amu could only laugh at the pig-tailed blonde. She always knew exactly what was going on in that head of hers.

Amu poured her pasta into the boiling water she just prepared. "So 10? Tonight?"

Picking up her magazine again, Utau looked up at her best friend and grinned. "Sounds perfect. Now if you excuse me, I have to educate myself for tonight. Maybe Rhythm actually will be there. I wonder if he thinks that porn has had an influence on his sex life."

* * *

 **9:30PM**

"Hey, do you have my mascara?"

"No, I don't think so."

"AMU! WHERE IS MY BRAND NEW PUSH-UP BRA?"

"I DON'T KNOW UTAU. CHECK YOUR UNDERWEAR DRAWER!"

…

"FOUND IT!"

The weekends were Amu's favorite. Getting dressed up in a sexy outfit made her feel so empowered. She knew she was hot, and nobody would be telling her otherwise tonight. In fact, the men at that party would be on their knees for a chance to get with her.

Utau came running down the hallway. "Hey, guys, have you seen the- THERE IT IS." She reached past Rima and snatched the hairspray from the counter, immediately running in the other direction.

"HEY!" Rima screamed after her, "I WAS USING THAT!"

And the best part about going out every weekend was having her friends on either side of her. Whether they stood as a group or individually, they were above every other girl they encountered: both mentally and (obviously) physically. Her friends were hot, and Amu loved it.

Adding the last touch of her lipstick, Amu smacked her lips together and looked herself over in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she walked over to her room and stared into her wardrobe. _Now to find an outfit._

To wear a dress, a skirt, or jeans. That is the question.

Deciding on jeans, Amu threw on her best pair of light wash, ripped skinny jeans. She slipped into her brand new light pink blouse to match her hair, and stepped into strappy, tan wedges. Finally, she threw on a necklace with earrings and a bracelet to match, and she was done.

Amu twirled in her full-length mirror. She felt good.

Pulling out her phone from her back pocket, she read the time.

"Hey guys! It's 9:53! Let's finish up, take a few shots then head out!"

A unanimous agreement rang through the room as her answer.

Two shots later, Amu grabbed her jacket hanging on her bedside post and walked out of the room towards the front entrance. Both of her friends were standing by the door ready to go.

"So where exactly is this party being held?" Utau asked.

Rima fiddled with her necklace and bracelets, seemingly nervous. "I think one of the upperclassmen are hosting it at their apartment. I don't think it's Nagihiko's party because he threw the last one. We will find it."

"That's reassuring." Utau whispered under her breath. Swatting Rima's hand from her jewelry, Utau yells at her, "Would you quit playing with all of your jewelry? You're going to mess it all up."

Rima quietly apologized.

Amu grabbed her bag and her cell phone and asked the girls if they were ready. They both nod.

"Alright then. Let's get this show on the road."

Amu could feel it in her bones: tonight was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. Character and plot build.**

 **Please rate & review (I love all reviews, especially constructive criticism, please leave one it would mean a lot!)**

 **~Nikki**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

Luckily the walk to the off-campus apartments wasn't too far of a walk because the small amount of alcohol in Amu's system was not enough to keep her feet from throbbing.

"Fuck, my feet are killing me. Are we almost there Rima?" Amu whined.

Checking the GPS on her phone, again, Rima shot a glare at Amu, "Yes Amu, for the 20th time, it is still right around the corner"

The three picked up the pace and finally found themselves at the address Rima texted Nagihiko for, which took about 15 minutes of persuasion from her friends until she actually grew the balls to do it.

What Rima had believed to be an "apartment" was instead a two-story house. Amu could hear the low thump of the bass on the street and could faintly see flashing lights behind closed curtains.

"Thank God," Amu muttered.

The three girls walked up to the front door and knocked, dying to get out of the cold. The door swung open to none other than Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" He shot a grin at Rima and moved to the side to let the frozen girls inside.

They didn't stay frozen for long. Immediately entering, Amu felt the temperature of the dark room escalate due to the mass of bodies writhing against each other. The bass of the speakers echoed in her ears and suddenly all she could see was flashing lights, bodies, and booze everywhere. She couldn't have been happier.

Amu looked back to see Utau behind her and Rima already in conversation with the man of her dreams. Not wanting to interrupt Rima, and dying to throw herself into the middle of that mass of people, she grabbed Utau's wrist and lead her to the bar (or in this case, a plastic table with bottles and cups set up on it).

"Alright babe, let's get drunk!" Amu shouted over the music, already pouring two shots of tequila for her and Utau. They clinked glasses and threw back them back.

"Ugh! I HATE tequila! Pour me another one!" Utau scrunched her nose and held out her glass to Amu.

5 shots later, the best friends found themselves in the middle of the mosh pit, grinding on each other and anybody else willing to join in. Amu felt exhilarated. She loved the feeling of the bodies up against her own; the hotness of skin on skin contact was definitely her favorite.

The music was all she heard. The smell of sweat, alcohol, perfume, and cologne mixed together and made her feel even more dizzy. Her head buzzed from the tequila and all her senses were on overdrive.

She moved from body to body, grinding and writhing on anybody willing to take on her dance of seduction.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and Amu instinctively backed up to meet the hips of another man encircling her.

She didn't bother looking at his face because she knew it wouldn't last too long. Instead, she tilted her head back onto his shoulder, threw her arms around his neck, and grinded against him. Eyes closed and moving to the music, Amu circled her hips in his grasp, feeling satisfied when she heard a sharp inhale besides her ear. She felt his fingers dig tighter into her waist which only encouraged her to grind harder.

"If you keep dancing like this, I'm going to have to bring you home with me." Soft velvet caressed her ears as her partner whispered to her.

Recognition sang in the back of her head, but Amu was too drunk to listen. Instead she grinned and continued her dance, moving her hands up into the man's hair to grip. Another sharp intake of breath.

This man knew how to keep up with her, that's for sure. With every twist of her hips, he followed. His hands moved from her waist to slide up and down her sides. He teased her midriff where her shirt rode up and Amu felt fire wherever his fingertips met her skin.

Amu was seriously getting turned on, and she hadn't even seen this guy's face. His touch was starting a fire in the pit of her stomach, and she was starting to seriously contemplate his offer of going home with him.

The man moved his head down her neck, brushing his nose against its curve and Amu arched her back into him more. Grazing up her neck back to her ear, he softly bit the top of it.

Amu was in a state of bliss. She was drunk, turned on, and all she wanted was to bring this man home with her. Hell, she was willing to find a spare bedroom in this house so she could jump this man as soon as possible.

Speaking to her in that deep velvet voice, he whispered in her ear again, "Turn around so I can see you."

He didn't have to ask her twice. Detaching her arms from his hair, Amu turned in his arms-

-and met eyes the color of midnight.

The same eyes she had drawn and painted, unable to rid them from her mind.

Face-to-face with the same man she had been daydreaming about since he opened a door into her, Amu sent a silent thanks up to the Gods.

Getting a good look at him, Amu remembered why she was so captivated the first time. He was all sharp angles and chiseled bone structures. His unruly hair was so blue it was almost black, although that could have just been the dark room. He was tall, at least a head taller than her if not more, and slim. She could tell he was well-defined from the feeling up against him as well as from the sight of his thin shirt clinging to him from his sweat. She could practically count his abs.

But none of his features were nearly as captivating as those eyes.

Looking up underneath her lashes, Amu maintained eye contact with him, refusing to look away. As if she could.

Finally he broke eye contact only to run his down her body. She was reminded of their first encounter.

Satisfied with what he saw, he locked eyes with her again and brought his hands to her hips, pulling her against his chest, effectively trapping her against him.

Amu met his gaze again and slowly turned the corners of her mouth up into the sexiest smile she could offer. He may be one of the most gorgeous men she had ever laid eyes on, but she knew the effect she had on men as well. Amu was very confident in herself and she knew she had him hooked.

Never breaking eye contact, Amu placed her hands flat against his chest and dragged them slowly up until they locked around his neck. Moving closer to his face, she breathed, "Like what you see?"

His mouth lifted into a smirk, lowering his head to meet hers he breathed back, "I could ask you the same."

Pulling back slightly, she arched a perfect brow, "Oh really? Cocky, aren't we?"

His smirk only grew, enjoying the attitude of this sexy little strawberry. He recognized this girl from somewhere but he could not figure out where. He was pretty drunk himself and all he could think about right now was finding a way to get the woman in his arms into his bed. After those last fifteen minutes of grinding together, he could not wait to test out her skills in the bedroom.

"Very."

Moving her eyes from his, she slowly drank him in. This man definitely had reason to be cocky. But then again, so did she.

Meeting his gaze once more, she stood on her toes and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Well then, how about I take you up on that offer to bring me home and I can find out if you live up to my expectations, Mr. Cock-y."

He was getting more turned on by the minute. He needed to get her out of here, now, before his pants got any tighter.

"I like the nickname, but you can call me Ikuto."

"Amu," She replied, "now let's get out of here."

He couldn't have agreed more. Grabbing her wrist, Ikuto moved through the mass of bodies, trying to head for the door.

Following behind, Amu watched as Ikuto looked back and forth around the house. It seemed like he was looking for someone.

 _Oh shit!_ Amu thought, _I should find Utau or Rima and let them know I'm leaving._

Amu tugged Ikuto's arm back and leaned into his ear so he could hear her. "I have to find my friends and let them know I'm leaving. Wait for me outside."

About to detach her wrist from his hand, Amu was suddenly pulled into his chest again, his mouth by her ear. He whispered, "Don't keep me waiting."

And he was gone, lost in the mix of people. Amu shivered, a chill running down her spine from the liquid velvet that was his voice. Amu had only known this man for maybe half an hour, apart from their first meeting, and she already knew he would most likely be the best sex she has ever had. It was hard to comprehend in her intoxicated state, but she could almost feel the magnetic pull they had towards each other. The sex was going to be amazing.

Shaking the fantasies from her mind for now, Amu pushed her way through the crowd and searched for either blonde. Rima would most likely be with Nagihiko, but who knows where Utau could be. Amu hadn't seen her in the mosh pit for some time before Ikuto came and joined her, so maybe she had found a man herself. Either way, she needed to find at least one of them so she could go get laid.

Snaking her way through the crowd was difficult. She was pushed back and forth and somebody even spilled their drink on her. She was too drunk to really care, but now she could only smell a mixture between sweat and the whiskey she was drenched in.

Amu finally spotted purple and managed push through the people in front of her to find Nagihiko-

-and Rima passionately making out next to the staircase.

 _Fuck! I can't interrupt them, she'll kill me!_ Amu internally groaned. Utau it is then.

Giving up on the first floor, Amu ascended the staircase to the second floor where more people were gathered, mingling and playing drinking games.

And that's where she found Utau straddling some guy with her tongue shoved down his throat.

Amu would much rather deal with interrupting Utau than Rima, so she wasted no time in pulling Utau off this random, incredibly handsome, boy.

Startled, Utau looked back to see her best friend and immediately wanted to strangle her.

"Amu, what the fuck!? I was kind of in the middle of something here!"

"Sorry, sorry, but I had to tell somebody that I was leaving." She explained, "I can't rip Rima away from Nagihiko unless I want her to scratch my eyes out."

Utau's glare turned to shock and she grabbed Amu's shoulders, "No fucking way! Were they having sex?"

"Just making out, but who knows where their night is going." She shrugged, "Anyways, _I_ am trying to get laid so if you'll excuse me-"

The front door slammed open, "POLICE. EVERYBODY DROP THEIR BOTTLES."

One beat.

Two beats.

Chaos.

The music was cut off, the lights turned on and all Amu could hear was the sound of bottles smashing on the ground and hundreds of footsteps rushing for the back door.

"God, damn it!" She yelled, grabbing Utau's arm and bolting down the stairs. She faintly registered the boy Utau was with yelling out a room number, and then they were out the back door and running down the street.

Amu looked around, searching for Rima. "Utau, do you see Rima?"

Utau searched with her but came up blank, "No I don't see her. She was with Nagihiko though so she should be okay Amu. Let's just get away from this house. I am _so_ not trying to get arrested tonight."

Nodding her head, Amu linked arms with her best friend and continued down the street.

When there was enough space between them and the party, Amu slumped to the curb and let out a groan. "Ugh. I was so close Utau. _So close._ He would have been so good in bed." Dropping her head into her hands, Amu sighed. So this is what she gets for thanking the Gods. Very funny.

Utau plopped down next to her. "Well when we were running out Kukai gave me an address and told me to meet up with him. Want to come with? It may be an after party."

Amu turned, slightly confused, "Kukai?"

Utau laughed and flicked Amu's forehead, "The boy I was getting it on with, which you so rudely interrupted idiot."

Recognition dawned in her eyes and Amu grinned, "Oh yeah, sorry.

"So what do you say?" Utau asked. "Worst case scenario, if it's only him, we just have a threesome. And I doubt Kukai would object. That boy was horny as hell."

Amu laughed. She loved how open her and Utau were with their sexualities. This is part of why they were best friends. They have _literally_ done everything together.

"Why not, I'm already all hot and bothered. I swear, I have never been so turned on in my life Utau. He was everything I could ever hope for in a lover."

Giggling, Utau patted Amu on the back, "Who knows, maybe your mystery lover will be at this possible after party. Either way, we're both getting laid tonight babe."

Amu grinned at the blonde, and they both stood. "Well let's hurry up then. It's freezing out here."

Utau agreed, checked her phone for the time and plugged in the address Kukai gave her into her GPS.

"Oh no," Utau groaned, "fuck."

Amu, startled by the sudden mood change, looked over at Utau questioningly, one eyebrow raised.

"This address is 20 minutes away, by car. It would take us over an hour to walk there and we don't have a fucking car. Could this night get any worse?"

Amu groaned alongside her, swaying from the alcohol still in her system. "You didn't happen to give him your number, did you?"

Suddenly Utau perked up, "Oh my God! How can I be so stupid! He put his number in my phone." Scrolling through her contacts, Utau excitedly found and tapped on the contact 'Kukai S' and quickly pressed call.

Amu bounced up and down on her toes to try and keep herself warm. Finally, Kukai picked up.

"Hey, it's Utau. I'm with my best friend and we were trying to get to your house but we don't have a car."

Amu faintly heard Kukai's voice on the other end.

"That would be amazing babe. I'll send you my location on my phone. See you soon." Utau smirked into her phone and ended the call, quickly sending him her location.

Amu looked at her impatiently, "So?"

Grinning Utau looked at her best friend, "He's sending one of his sober friends to come pick us up. Turns out it is an after party and he said all his good friends are going to be there. And since Kukai is so sexy, you are definitely going to be getting laid tonight by one of his most-likely-just-as-sexy friends, babe." Utau winked at her, and Amu smirked in response.

The night wasn't over after all.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I can't believe it's been a year since I started this project back up. I promised I wouldn't give up on it and I stand by that promise, but, again, I didn't promise regular updates. College man, you never have time for anything anymore.**

 **Hopefully the next update will be soon.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **~Nikki**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

Amu and Utau hopped into the car as soon as it parked, out of the chilly October air. After waiting for 15 minutes outside on a curb, the sober driver had finally come to pick them up and bring them to Kukai's party.

Jumping into the backseat, they sighed in relief to be out of the late-fall air. Amu wished she had worn a jacket.

20 minutes later the best friends found themselves walking up to a decent sized apartment. Utau put her first up to the door and quickly knocked, ready to be out of the cold.

The door opened to a pair of very familiar chocolate eyes and matching hair. "Utau Hoshina. What a wonderful surprise."

Said blonde groaned. She just couldn't catch a break tonight. "Daichi, hey. It's been a while. What are you doing here?"

Amu could only look on in amusement. She remembered the prior basketball captain from the year before. Utau stuck with him for maybe another two weeks after she had joined in on their morning of fun. They were both notorious for getting bored with men too fast.

Unfortunately, she remembered Utau telling her about how hard he had taken it. He had called her every name under the sun and then proceeded to spread those names around campus.

She also remembered Utau's counter-rumors and almost snickered. It took a lot to injure her or her best friend's pride, but Amu couldn't say the same for their brown-eyed greeter.

Daichi looked at Utau in annoyance. "This is my house. Where else would I be?"

"What? Oh, shit I'm sorry we must have the wrong house." Amu interrupted, "We were looking for a Kukai? Do you know if he lives around here?"

Daichi's eyes slid to Amu. He couldn't help but look down her body, remembering the morning he had spent with her the year before. He may have strongly disliked Utau due to their history, but he still knew how hot she was. No man in his right mind could disregard her looks. However, he thought her best friend could definitely give Utau a run for her money. "Yeah, he lives here. He's my roommate."

Utau suddenly had a strong urge to bang her head on the doorframe. Of course, they just _had_ to be roommates. Life was laughing at her misfortune.

Amu couldn't help but giggle at Utau's current situation. She knew how badly Utau wanted to hook-up with Kukai again, and this new turn of events could possibly prevent that from happening.

Utau looked over to Amu with pleading eyes, and she knew she had to try something to help her friend out.

Taking matters into her own hands, Amu took a step forward and ran her hand down Daichi's chest, stopping just before his waistband. She lightly brushed her fingers underneath his t-shirt, teasing the skin below his navel. Leaning in, she whispered, "Look, if you let us in I might just meet you in your bedroom and help you remember our time together last semester. Three was a crowd anyways." She saw the gears spinning in his head as he thought over her offer. His eyes ghosted down her scantily-clad figure once more, and she knew she had him.

Finally he gave in, "Alright fine, come in. But stay away from me Hoshina." Then he turned to the pinkette, "And I'll come and get you if I feel like collecting."

He detached from her wandering hands, pushed out of the doorway and walked away. Amu scoffed, "As if."

The girls moved into the apartment, grabbed a couple of drinks, and split up. Utau went to find Kukai, and Amu began he search for any attractive man who could relieve her sexual tension at the moment. Other than Daichi, of course.

The apartment was fairly large and so held a decent amount of people. Amu walked into what looked to be the kitchen and was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Hey baby, where do you think you're going."

Amu turned and took in the stranger. He was average height with dark hair and blue eyes.

Amu allowed the man to pull her closer and she leaned into him. He was attractive enough. "Nowhere without you, sexy." She batted her eyelashes and wrapped her arms around his waist.

The man grinned and grabbed her waist in return, "Well then, why don't we move this conversation to the bedroom."

She smiled and answered, "That sounds-"

"Wonderful. Now why don't you get your hands off her waist so Amu and I can do just that."

-And she was ripped out of the stranger's arms. Her back met a hard chest and a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She felt the man's head rest on her shoulder. A shiver ran down her spine as his voice met her ear, "I thought I told you not to keep me waiting, _Amu._ What a bad girl you are, leaving me alone at that party."

Amu was surprised. She had hoped he would be here but it was a long shot. It seemed like luck was finally on her side tonight.

The stranger scoffed and walked away and Amu twirled in Ikuto's grasp to face him. She opened her mouth to talk, but squeaked instead when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Amu was appalled. She had known this man for maybe two hours in total, and here he was carrying her on his shoulder. She felt her face flush from the blood rushing to her head and she started to yell, "What the hell? Put me down! Ikuto! I barely know you!"

She held on to the back of his shirt and kicked her legs, but he wouldn't let her down. His arms tightened even more so around her waist, restricting her movements. Her head flew back and forth, searching for anybody who would save her from this beautiful lunatic, but it seemed as if everybody thought it was a joke. She even caught a few people just pointing a laughing at her. This was _so_ not funny.

"I swear if you do not let me down right now I am going to scream!"

He continued his silent walk through the apartment, undeterred by her threat. He walked down a hallway, and opened a door into a bedroom where he finally dropped her onto a bed.

The pinkette was not happy by any means. No man in their right mind has ever manhandled her like that before. Who the hell does he think he is?

Amu jumped up from the bed she was dropped onto and put her hands on her hips, meeting his smirk straight on. "What the fuck was that all about? _Nobody_ fucking picks me up like that. I am not just some rag-doll for you to carry around. I don't even know you, you prick. Now, if you'll fucking excuse me."

Fuming, Amu stepped to the side and walked around him. She grabbed the doorknob, cracked the door, only for an arm to slam it shut once again.

She turned around and found her face about three inches from Ikuto's, smirk still firmly in place. "Aw, Amu. We were just getting to the fun part."

His arm was on the door next to her ear, and his body inched closer to hers. She could feel his body heat emanating off him in waves, warming her up inside and out.

"Please let me know what part of that you found to be _fun_. Fuck off." She spat, resisting the urge to move closer. Instead, she pushed herself further into the door, attempting to put as much space between them as possible.

He leaned in closer after her attempt at creating space, and she couldn't move. He only had to tilt his head forward and his lips would meet hers.

She was so mad, yet she found herself hypnotized by his eyes. Those same blue eyes she had painted on a canvas back at home. She couldn't help but think about how she had not gotten the colors right and how she was positive there was no paint on Earth could be used to recreate the beautiful blue gaze locked onto her at that very moment.

Amu knew that all she had to do was shove him off her and walk out the door, but a tiny voice in the back of her mind told her to stay and see what would happen. To see how this situation played out. Something akin to a magnetic pull was pulling Amu towards him, and she couldn't help but wonder if he could feel it too.

Ikuto's smirk only grew when she didn't push him away. He had her. "Now that wasn't the fun part, _Amu_. The fun hasn't even begun."

She knew that he was enjoying this. Amu wanted was to wipe that cocky smirk off his face. However, she was seriously contemplating between doing just that or giving in to this sex god, because holy shit he was already making her legs tighten with that look in his eyes. An internal battle between her pride and her sex drive was raging in her mind.

Her pride won. It always does.

Knowing he already thought he had her, she let herself relax and slipped her arms around his neck. Standing on her toes, like she had to at the previous party due to their height difference, she nibbled on his ear. He groaned and grabbed her waist. Releasing his ear from her teeth, she whispered, "No baby, the fun part is you watching me leave your ass in this room. Goodbye, _Ikuto._ "

She shoved him off her, twirled, threw the door open and sauntered out.

Ikuto could only stare as his strawberry strutted out the door, away from him. He wasn't too used to girls rejecting him; it was usually the other way around. Now normally he would just shrug it off and find another woman to satisfy his hunger for the night. But tonight was different, just like the beauty that just walked out his door. He was definitely interested. She would regret teasing him like that.

Amu made her way down the hallway. _Ugh! What a douche,_ she thought. _If only he wasn't so pretty, that would have been way easier._

Walking back into the main room, Amu grabbed another drink and walked towards the living room.

She walked in and found a group of people sitting around in a circle laughing. Amu walked closer and saw two familiar blonde pigtails sitting in the circle next to an energetic brunette she soon realized was Kukai.

Amu plopped down next to her best friend, surprising her. "Amu! Where have you been?"

The pinkette scoffed, "That guy I almost hooked up with at the party earlier is here."

"No way! Did you already sleep with him? That was fast."

"Fuck that. The asshole picked me up and threw me over his shoulder on the way to the room."

Utau winced. She knew how much Amu hated to be controlled like that. Since she had known her, Amu always had to be in control of any situation. Being picked up against her will must have seriously pissed her off.

"Asshole? That's cold, _Amu_."

Amu whipped her head around to find said asshole taking a spot next to her in the circle of people. He leaned his head onto one bent knee and sent a lazy smirk her way. "Miss me?"

She rolled her eyes and turned back to continue her conversation with Utau, only to find her basically drooling over Ikuto.

She waved her hands in front of Utau's face, "Hello? Anybody home? Earth to Utau."

Utau turned her gawking eyes to Amu and looked at her as if she had three heads. Amu, annoyed, snapped "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"What do you mean 'what'? He has got to be one of the sexiest men I have ever seen, and he is looking at you like a piece of meat. Please explain to me why you are sitting next to me and not in the bedroom with this beautiful man."

Amu massaged her temples, trying to tame her temper. "Utau. I just told you. He threw me over his fucking shoulder as if I was just some rag-doll. I do _not_ deal with that kind of shit, Utau. You know that."

Utau continued to stare at her best friend. "And?"

Amu, frustrated with her friend, opened her mouth to yell at Utau, but was suddenly pulled into Ikuto's arms. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling his head into her neck.

Amu was besides herself. No man had ever been so bold with her. Who did he think he was?

"Excuse me. I thought I made myself perfectly clear to you. I am _not_ interested Ikuto." She struggled in his arms, but could not wiggle out of his grasp. His grip on her was iron tight. He wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Becoming increasingly frustrated, Amu finally gave up and huffed, "Let me go!"

She felt his lips curl up against her neck. "Why would I do that? You're so much fun to play with."

A boy in the group cleared his throat, and the attention of the group shifted from the struggling pinkette, much to Amu's annoyance. Did nobody see how much she was struggling to get away from him?!

The boy who had cleared his throat had green hair that fell to his chin with equally green eyes to match. He seemed timid and flushed when everybody's stares focused on him. "Is everybody ready to play?"

Amu, still caught in Ikuto's grasp, turned confused eyes on Utau. "Play? What are we playing?"

The blonde turned a devious look on her trapped best friend and winked. "Truth or Dare babe."

Amu grinned. Truth or Dare was her and Utau's game of choice when it came to drinking games. Neither girl had ever refused a challenge before, and tonight would be no different.

Amu turned to the green-haired man and licked her lips. "My favorite. Let's play."

* * *

 **Wow. Two updates in one week? This is unheard of! The good news is that I'm on spring break and can find more time to write hopefully, but no promises.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **R &R Please **

**~Nikki**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

The green-haired boy, who introduced himself as Kairi, shuffled the deck of cards he pulled from his pocket and placed them in the middle of the circle.

Looking around the group, he stopped on Kukai. "Kukai, chug the rest of that beer and then put the bottle in the middle. We need a spinner."

The energetic boy grinned, gave a thumbs up, and proceeded to chug. After he finished, he placed the bottle in middle like he was told.

"Okay," Kairi started, "does everybody know how to play?"

A few heads shook no, and so he explained.

"It's simple. When it is your turn, you spin the bottle to see who you will be daring, or truthing. Everything is written out on the cards, so just read it off those. There's no skipping or exchanging, and if you refuse to answer the truth or complete your dare then you must strip and play the rest of the game naked. Kukai's rule, not mine. Everybody ready?"

Everybody nodded their heads.

"Alright. I will go first." Kairi placed his hand on the bottle to spin it when the living room door slammed open.

"WAIT! YAYA WANTS TO PLAY TOO!"

Amu, unfortunately still in Ikuto's lap, whipped her head towards the door to see her bouncy friend run towards the circle. "Yaya! What are you doing here? I thought you had ballet?"

Yaya stopped and saw Amu and Utau. She squealed and ran over to them, plopping down between them. "Amu! Utau! I didn't know you two would be here! Is Rima here too? Oh, I just got out of rehearsal a little early so I figured I'd come join the party! Wow there are so many people here-"

Cutting off Yaya's ramble, Utau sighed, "Yaya chill. Rima isn't here, we lost her at the last party we were at. She's with Nagihiko."

A sly smile crept onto Yaya's face. "Oh, she finally got with him, eh? About time." She mused.

The blonde and pinkette sniggered, agreeing with their energetic companion.

Yaya looked over to Amu and finally registered the situation her friend was in. "Amu, who's the new boy toy? He's pretty." She winked and giggled.

Amu rolled her eyes. "He's not my boy toy. He's an annoyance that refuses to let go of me or let me out of his lap." She huffed again and crossed her arms.

Ikuto smirked, amused by her description of him. Just to annoy her, he tightened his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. Quietly so only she could hear, he whispered into her ear, "Let's make a deal."

She stopped struggling and turned her head. "A deal?"

He continued in her ear, "Yes. A deal. I'll let you out of my lap if you give me a kiss."

She hesitated, "That seems too easy." _There's no way he's letting me off on just a kiss._

"I'll judge if it's release-worthy." He teased, running his nose down her neck.

A shiver ran down her spine. If it would get him to let go of her, why not. "Fine. One kiss." She relented.

He loosened his hold, grabbed her hips and spun her around in his lap so she was facing him. Amu wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbed a fistful of his hair and connected her lips with his.

They immediately opened their mouths and met tongue to tongue. Their lips moved heatedly together in a dance for dominance, where he ultimately won. He traced her mouth, teeth, and tongue with his, memorizing her. He was urgent and demanding, and she was more than happy to comply.

Ikuto loved the feel of her soft lips on his and groaned when she scratched his scalp with her fingernails. One of his hands kept a firm grip on her waist, while the other traveled South and grabbed her ass.

Internally, Amu was in heaven. This was one of the best kisses she'd had in her life. He was such an amazing kisser, and she didn't want him to stop.

Finally, Amu had to break for air. She pulled back, chest heaving, and looked up into sapphire eyes. Her hands were still in his hair, ready to pull him back as his eyes trailed lower to lock onto her lips. All she had to do was pull…

A throat cleared. "Are you guys going to make out all night or can we start playing?"

Coming out of her daze, Amu jumped back and released Ikuto's hair. She tried to turn, but found his hands still on her hips. She looked over her shoulder to find everybody in the circle's eyes fixed on her.

"Ikuto, I kissed you so let me go." She grabbed his hands and unsuccessfully tried to remove them from her hips. She wiggled around but could not free herself.

He amusedly watched her and allowed a smirk to grace his features. There was no way he was letting her go after that. That was the hottest kiss he'd ever had. He had to find a way to bring her home with him tonight.

He watched her confused face twist into frustration as he moved his hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. He met her annoyed expression and chuckled, "I told you I would judge if it was worthy of your release, _Amu._ And I don't believe that was."

She was beyond done with this cocky bastard. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in so she could whisper in his ear. She purred, "Everybody is staring at us, and I would like to start the game. Now, if you don't let go of me this second I will make sure that you can never have children. Is that what you want?"

His smirk disappeared and he shook his head. "Alright. Then remove your hands so I can get out of your fucking lap."

Frowning, Ikuto finally released her and she slid out of his lap onto the floor next to him.

She looked around to see everybody still staring. Kairi's face was bright red, Yaya was (for once in her life) speechless, Utau was smirking and Kukai was grinning.

Kukai whistled, "Well fuck guys, that was hot. You should just go have sex. The sexual tension between you two can be cut with a knife right now." He winked.

She heard Ikuto grumble something that sounded like 'shut up, moron' and she turned back to Kairi. Clapping her hands together she declared, "Alright! Let's start! Kairi, spin the bottle first."

Shaking off his blush, he grabbed the bottle and spun. It twirled a few times and then landed on Kukai.

"Kukai, truth or dare?"

He smirked, "Dare, obviously."

Kairi grabbed the card and read, "Get on a table, or in the middle, and perform a strip tease."

Kukai laughed and stood up, "That's an easy one." He looked at Utau, shot her a smirk, and got a giggle in return.

Never breaking eye contact with her, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly dragged it up and off his torso.

She almost started drooling. He was tan and perfectly toned. His chest was hard and chiseled and he had sculpted abs. She couldn't help her eyes as they trailed lower and met powerful hips and a defined v that let from his hips and disappeared behind the waistband of his jeans. Moving to his arms, she admired his toned biceps and forearms.

Kukai couldn't help his excitement as he watched Utau check him out. He was a college athlete, so he knew he had a good body. But seeing the approval on her face made him want to scoop her up and run to his bedroom.

He popped open the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper. Slowly, he tugged his jeans down past his boxers and slipped them off, stepping out of them.

He was about to start lowering his boxers when Kairi stuttered, "K-Kukai, that's more than enough. No need to continue."

Kukai grinned and threw his clothes back on, sitting back down next to Utau. "Alright, who's the next victim." He grabbed the bottle and spun, landing on a girl next to Kairi. "Miki! Truth or dare?"

The girl, Miki, pushed her blue hair behind her ears and looked up at Kukai. "Truth I guess."

Kukai grabbed the next card in the pile. He read it to himself and laughed. "Do you prefer to be on the top or bottom?"

Miki blushed and glanced to the boy sitting next to her. The boy was very similar looking to Ikuto, with dark blue hair and sharp features. However, his eyes were almost yellow in color. She only looked his way for a mere moment, but Amu caught it.

"Top." She squeaked.

The Ikuto lookalike turned to look at her and smirked, turning her blush three shades darker. She quickly spun the bottle, ready for her turn to be over. It stopped on Utau.

Before Miki could even ask, Utau proclaimed, "Truth."

Amu turned to her best friend with a raised brow. "Seriously Utau? That's so unlike you."

The blonde shrugged, "We're just getting started, babe, don't you worry."

Miki picked up the card and read, "Do you enjoy rough or slow sex?"

Bluntly, she replied, "Rough."

Kukai gulped at her easy response. She didn't even have to think about that one! This woman was going to drive him crazy by the end of this game.

Utau spun the bottle next and landed on Ikuto. "Truth or dare Amu's lover."

Amu groaned while Ikuto smirked, "Dare."

She picked up the card, read it and then quickly looked up at Ikuto. Then her eyes slid to Amu and she laughed. "Put a hickey on the inner thigh of the person to your left."

Amu growled, "Of course."

Now normally, Amu loved dares like this because she thrived off intimidating men. She cherished the feeling of knowing she was the one in charge of any of her intimate encounters. But now, she just happened to be sitting to the left of the one man who she could not intimidate.

Since she was wearing jeans, she would have to strip in front of Ikuto and watch him while he gave her the hickey. Amu didn't know if she'd be able to keep resisting him after watching something as erotic as that. Especially after that unbelievable kiss they had just shared. Now that she had a taste she couldn't help but crave more.

However, she never refused a dare and she would not back down from this one. Locking eyes with Ikuto, Amu stood up and unbuttoned her jeans. She kicked off her wedges and slowly dragged her jeans down her legs. She loved how his eyes were trained on her hands as they glided down her skin. He was entranced by her, unable to look away, and she loved it.

After she was left in only her panties (her favorite pair: black satin with lace trim), she lowered herself into Ikuto's lap. Still maintaining eye contact, she lifted her right leg and draped it over his shoulder. She was particularly thankful for her flexibility in that moment, as was he.

Ikuto had never been so turned on. He had been with bold women before, but none even compared to the pinkette in his lap. She was so comfortable in her own skin and he found that incredibly sexy. He loved a confident woman, and she was as confident as they came.

Never breaking their connected gazes, Ikuto grabbed her inner thigh and placed a soft kiss as close as he could get before reaching her pelvis. Then he bit down and began to suck, effectively leaving a hickey.

Amu's honey eyes never left his as she watched him suck on her thigh. She was so turned on. This man wasn't intimidated by her gaze, but instead met it head on and maintained it. She wanted so badly for him to move farther south, the room full of stares already forgotten.

Finally releasing her thigh from his teeth, Ikuto gave the mark another soft kiss and then removed her leg from his shoulder.

Amu felt as if her legs had turned to jelly. His stare pierced into hers, and she felt like she was staring through two windows to his soul. He was so intense, and her stomach had never felt so coiled from just a stare before.

Amu finally broke their eye contact and stood, pulled her jeans back on and sat back down between Ikuto and Yaya.

The hyper brunette leaned over to Amu and whispered, "I know Kukai was joking before, but you two seriously do have some sexual tension going on. I feel like I was just watching a porno."

Unable to resist, Amu giggled at her friend's comment. She almost forgot everybody was just watching them; they were too caught in the moment.

Ikuto almost groaned when Amu removed herself from his lap. He would have taken her right there on the floor in front of everybody had she not gotten up. It was getting too hard to hold himself back from attacking her.

Trying to refocus his attention on the game, and remove it from the pinkette sitting beside him, he spun the bottle. It landed on Yaya.

"Truth or dare… What's your name again?"

"Yaya!" She whined, "And truth!"

"Where is the strangest place you've had sex?"

She paused to think it over, giggled and then replied, "In a dressing room! I had to be so quiet it was so hard!"

They spun a few more times and then finally the bottle landed on Amu, who chose dare. The Ikuto lookalike, who she had learned was named Yoru, picked up a card and read, "You must act as a slave to the person to your right and do whatever they say for 2 hours."

 _Oh, fuck._

* * *

 **Hey guys. I was going to continue but I thought breaking it up would be better, so the next chapter will be the end of the game/night. Next chapter is very saucy ;)**

 **Thanks for reading! It would mean a lot to me for you guys to review. Even if it's criticism, it would help to to understand if I'm writing well/if anything is confusing/etc.**

 **So please Review!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **~Nikki**


End file.
